Morning Musume ALL SINGLES COMPLETE ~10th ANNIVERSARY~
|producer = Tsunku |Last = SEXY 8 BEAT 8th Album (2007) |Next = COVER YOU 1st Cover Album (2008) }} Morning Musume ALL SINGLES COMPLETE ~10th ANNIVERSARY~ (モーニング娘。ALL SINGLES COMPLETE ～10th ANNIVERSARY～) is a compilation album of the first 34 singles by Morning Musume, covering every A-side track from each of their singles since their major debut in 1998. It was released on October 24, 2007 in two editions; the Regular edition contained only the two CDs, while the limited edition came with an alternate cover and a bonus DVD. The regular edition cover is a recreation of the cover used for "LOVE Machine ", and the limited edition cover is a recreation of the cover used for "Morning Coffee". Tracklist Disc 1 #Morning Coffee #Summer Night Town #Daite HOLD ON ME! #Memory Seishun no Hikari #Manatsu no Kousen #Furusato #LOVE Machine #Koi no Dance Site #Happy Summer Wedding #Ren'ai Revolution 21 #The☆Peace! #Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~ #Souda! We're ALIVE #Do it! Now #Koko ni Iruzee! #Morning Musume no Hyokkori Hyoutanjima Disc 2 #AS FOR ONE DAY #Shabondama #Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~ #Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT #Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~ #Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari #Namida ga Tomaranai Houkago #THE Manpower!!! #Osaka Koi no Uta #Iroppoi Jirettai #Chokkan 2 ~Nogashita Sakana wa Ookiizo!~! #SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~ #Ambitious! Yashinteki de Ii Jan #Aruiteru #Egao YES Nude #Kanashimi Twilight #Onna ni Sachi Are #HELLO TO YOU ~Hello! Project 10 Shuunen Kinen Theme~ (HELLO TO YOU〜ハロー!プロジェクト10周年記念テーマ〜, HELLO TO YOU ~Hello! Project 10th Anniversary Theme~) Limited Edition DVD #"I WISH" —Nakazawa Yuko #*From Morning Musume Concert Tour 2001 "Live Revolution 21 Spring" #"Do it! Now" —Iida Kaori #*From Morning Musume Concert Tour 2004 Spring "The Best of Japan" #"Koko ni Iruzee!" —Abe Natsumi #*From Morning Musume Concert Tour 2003 Spring "Non Stop!" #"AS FOR ONE DAY" —Yasuda Kei #*From Morning Musume Concert Tour 2003 Spring "Non Stop!" #"Do it! Now" —Goto Maki #*From Morning Musume Concert Tour 2002 Summer "Love is Alive!" #"The☆Peace!" —Ishikawa Rika #*From Morning Musume Concert Tour 2002 Summer "Love is Alive!" #"Souda! We're ALIVE" —Yoshizawa Hitomi #*From Morning Musume Concert Tour 2002 Summer "Love is Alive!" #"Do it! Now" —Takahashi Ai #*From Morning Musume Concert Tour 2002 Summer "Love is Alive!" #"Ambitious! Yashinteki de Ii Jan" —Konno Asami #*From Hello! Project 2006 Summer: Wonderful Hearts Land #"Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~" —Niigaki Risa #*From Hello! Project 2002: Kotoshi mo Sugoi zo!" #"Do it! Now" —Kamei Eri #*From Morning Musume Concert Tour 2003 Spring "Non Stop!" #"Aruiteru" —Michishige Sayumi #*From Morning Musume Concert Tour 2006 Autumn: Odore! Morning Curry #"Shabondama" —Tanaka Reina #*From Morning Musume Concert Tour "The Best of Japan Summer - Autumn '04" #"Iroppoi Jirettai" —Kusumi Koharu #*From Morning Musume Concert Tour 2005 Summer Autumn "Baribari Kyōshitsu: Koharu-chan Irasshai!" #"Shabondama" —Mitsui Aika #*From Morning Musume Concert Tour 2006 Autumn: Odore! Morning Curry #"Egao YES Nude" —Junjun #*From Morning Musume Concert Tour 2007 Spring: Sexy 8 Beat #"Onna ni Sachi Are" —Linlin #*From Hello! Project 2007 Summer 10th Anniversary Daikansha-sai: Hello☆Pro Natsu Matsuri Featured Members *1st Gen (uncredited): Nakazawa Yuko, Ishiguro Aya, Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi, Fukuda Asuka *2nd Gen (uncredited): Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari, Ichii Sayaka *3rd Gen (uncredited): Goto Maki *4th Gen (uncredited): Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Tsuji Nozomi, Kago Ai *5th Gen: Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami (uncredited), Ogawa Makoto (uncredited), Niigaki Risa *6th Gen: Fujimoto Miki (uncredited), Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina *7th Gen: Kusumi Koharu *8th Gen: Mitsui Aika, Junjun (debut album), Linlin (debut album) Album Information ;HELLO TO YOU ~Hello! Project 10 Shuunen Kinen Theme~ *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Yuasa Koichi *Brass Arrangement: Takegami Yoshinari Concert Performances ;HELLO TO YOU ~Hello! Project 10 Shuunen Kinen Theme~ *Hello! Project 2007 Summer 10th Anniversary Dai Kanshasai ~Hello☆Pro Natsu Matsuri~ - Hello Pro Egg → Hello! Project *Hello! Project New Fes! II - Kobushi Factory, Tsubaki Factory *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ - Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido, Tsubaki Factory, Ichioka Reina, Takase Kurumi, Kiyono Momohime Chart Positions Oricon Chart Positions ;Daily & Weekly Ranking ;Yearly Ranking Total Reported Sales: 47,130 Other Chart Positions Trivia *This was Takahashi Ai's first album as leader of Morning Musume. References External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese, English Category:Morning Musume Albums Category:2007 Albums Category:5th Generation Albums In Category:6th Generation Albums In Category:7th Generation Albums In Category:8th Generation Albums In Category:Best Albums Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:2007 DVDs Category:1st Generation Albums In Category:2nd Generation Albums In Category:3rd Generation Albums In Category:4th Generation Albums In